shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Trost
Nate Trost is a programmer. He was the lead programmer in charge of the conversion of Shantae: Risky's Revenge to iOS. Career Nate Trost started as a programmer at High Voltage Software between 1994 and 1996, and then joined Logicware, again as a programmer from 1997 to 1999. He was then in charge of VP software development at Contraband Entertainment in 1999 and 2000, and after that worked as a contractor for Vicarious Visions for 9 months in 2001, being the lead programmer on Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. In October 2001, he founded Trihedron LLC, under which he worked as a freelance programmer, technical director and software engineer for a variety of clients including Troika Games, Point of View, Ambrosia Software, Aspyr Media, 1st Playable, Contraband Entertainment, Red Eye Studios, Vicarious Visions and WayForward Technologies. For WayForward, he was notably the lead programmer in charge of Shantae: Risky's Revenge's conversion to iOS,http://www.linkedin.com/in/natetrost converting the core engine and game and providing additional programming of the revised user interface and game center achievements.http://www.trihedron.com/# Works This is a list of projects Nate Trost was involved in according to his LinkedIn page (unless otherwise indicated). Programming * Urban Jungle - additional programming (1994) * White Men Can't Jump - additional programming (1995) * Tempest X3 - additional programming (1996) * Tempest 2000 - conversion Jaguar to Saturn, and then Saturn to Mac (1996-1997) * Redneck Rampage - conversion PC to Mac (1998) * Quake II - conversion PC to Mac (1999) * Heretic II - conversion PC to Mac (1999) * Paintball Arcade - programming (2000) * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure - lead programmer (2002) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Wrath of Cortex - programming (2002) * Deimos Rising - conversion PC to Mac (2003) * X2: Wolverine's Revenge - additional programming (2003) * Pop-Pop - conversion Mac to PC (2004) * Space Colony - conversion PC to Mac (2004) * Vampire - The Masquerade: Bloodlines - programming (2004) * NASCAR 06: Total Team Control - lead programmer (2005) * True Crime: Streets of LA - conversion PC/Xbox to Mac (2005) * Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie - conversion PC to Mac (2005) * NASCAR 07 - lead programmer (2006) * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from Krusty Krab - additional programming (2006) * Contra 4 - programming (2007) * Disney Princess: Magical Jewels - programming (2007) * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - programming (2007) * Freddi Fish: ABCs Under the Sea - lead programmer (2008) * Spongebob: Fists of Foam - programming (2008) * Nicktoons: Android Invasion - programming (2008) * EDC Possible Worlds - lead programmer (2009) * The Saboteur - conversion Xbox 360 to PC (2009) * Kick Buttowski: Loco Launcho - programming (2010) * Pet Zombies - programming (2011) * Shantae: Risky's Revenge - iOS lead programmer, conversion Nintendo DS to iOS (2011) * American Pickers - conversion iOS to Android (2012) * Letter Factory - programming (2012) * ACTIVATE Mobile Platform - programming (2012/2013) * Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! - engine programmer (2013)http://www.metacritic.com/person/nate-trost * The Smurfs 2 - conversion Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U to Wii (2013) * Drawn to Life - conversion Nintendo DS to iOS (2014) * Skylanders Trap Team - additional programming (2014) * Descendants - additional programming (2015) * Disney DuckTales Remastered - conversion Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 to iOS and Android (2015) * Shovel Knight - conversion PlayStation 4 and Wii U to Amazon Fire TV (2015) References External links * Trihedron LLC, Nate Trost's company. Category:Crew Category:Crew (Shantae: Risky's Revenge) Category:Real World